The Pain of Rejection
by PharaohMalik
Summary: Yami finally tells Yugi how he feels. Yami feels the pain of rejection, and starts to think that he no longer has a reason to live. He runs away from home. Seto Kaiba finds him in an alleyway. Yami is scared for life. Can Seto help the ex-pharaoh? YAOI SY


Teya: I must be crazy. It's two o clock in da mornin and i'm wrighting this horrible story.   
  
Yami: It's not THAT horrible.   
  
Teya: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH yes it is.   
  
Yami: I't won't be bad as long as I get a lemon with Seto. *smirks*  
  
Seto: O_O   
  
* Yami runs off in an attempt in catching Seto*   
  
Teya: O_o Whatever. DEFINATLY whatever.   
  
*watches Yami chase Seto across the living room*   
  
Teya: -_-; Yami, come and do the disclaimer.   
  
Yami: *is kissing Seto* Oh. Rite. Ummm......Teya does no own Yu-Gi-Oh..blah,blah,blah,.....on with the fic.   
  
Chapter 1- The pain of Rejection   
  
The sky was dark and rain fel carelessly on the windows of nearby stores. Yami walked through the dark night, his head hung low. Crimson eyes held back tears, forcing their way out of the garnet orbs.   
  
Yami felt that he could never go back home. He just wanted to run as far away from Yugi as possible. The ex-pharaoh could no onger hold back, as warm tears carressed his face. Yami could never forgive himself for saying what he had. He rememberd the horrible pain of rejection his light had given him earlier that day, when Yami had told Yugi how he felt about the beautiful hakari.   
  
**********************************************************Flashback*********************************************************************************   
  
Yasmi dropped his school bag on the floor and sank into the soft mattress that Yugi and himself shared.   
  
The sophomore waited for his light to return home from school.   
  
Soon. Very soon, he would tell Yugi how he felt about him. Yami was nervous and excited at the same time. He couldn't wait for his light's return, though he wasn't sure that he should tell him just yet.   
  
' No. I've waited too long. I WILL tell him tonight. Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING can stop me.'   
  
Yami layed down on the feather bed waiting. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his own fantasies about the beautiful boy, problably walking on the water drentched sidewalk on his way home.   
  
Yami was brought back to reality, as he heard the bedroom door creak open.   
  
There he was. Standing in the doorway, soaked by the rain. His school uniforn clung to his lithe body.   
  
Yami's heart skipped a beat as he looked the said boy up and down.   
  
Yugi noticed this and waved a tiny hand in fron of his yami's face.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
The sophomore jolted and looked into the boy's violet pools. Looking away, a small blush appeared across his petal soft cheeks.   
  
Yugi shot Yami a curious look. He looked away and took out his text books and dropped them on his desk. The young man plopped down on his chair, took out a pen, and started on his work.   
  
Yami hesitated for a moment before deciding to speak to his light.  
  
"Yugi?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I.......Talk to you about something?"   
  
"Sure." YUgi put down his pen and looked at Yami to signal that he was listening.   
  
The two boys sat. Crimson met violet. Their eyes locked, searching for an answer withing each other. Yami was the first to break the unsuspecting silence.   
  
"Yugi...I"   
  
********************************************End Flashback**************************************************************************************   
  
No. No. He wasn't going to think about it. No. The pain. The rejection. It was too much for the darker half to handle.   
  
Yami sat under a nearby tree in the park, and sobbed into his hands. The only thing the boy could think of was Yugi. He would cry more if he had any tears left to cry. His now stained face was cold and lifeless. Golden bangs fel into his eyes when he realized that he had nothing left to live for.   
  
Crimson orbs focused on the ground as he walked into a dark alleyway. There he stood. All alone with nothing to live for.   
  
Yami was sure that he would cry again if he thought about this tretchurous any longer. He turned on his heel to leave the spooky area, when two strong hands gripped his slim shoulders. He looked up to see the familiar face of none other then Bandit Keith. 


End file.
